The Perfect Proposal
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: Ron wants to propose to Hermione. How will it happen? Ron's not used to things going his way, but he's determined and has a lot of support to help him with this big step. Of course, it's Ron, so things may not go swimmingly. An unexpected turn threatens the whole plan. A companion piece to Wedding Week Walk.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, but I do love it!**

The ring felt heavy in Ron's pocket. He'd kept it on his person since purchasing it a few days ago, and now it was in his jacket pocket as he counted the cash from the register at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George could tell something was on Ron's mind. He'd been acting oddly for almost a week.

"What's wrong, Ron?" George asked. "You look a bit peaky." Ron avoided his brother's eyes.

"Nothing," he said softly, concentrating on the money in his hand.

"Ah yes, nothing...a very popular problem."

"Quiet, I'm counting," said Ron, edgily. George sighed and went back to stocking the shelves with nosebleed nougats, watching Ron suspiciously. He'd been acting strange for days now, his hand constantly going into the pocket of his robes, his jeans, his jacket. It was like a new nervous tick. Ron tucked the cash away in an envelope and headed for the safe that lived in the basement. George threw himself in front of the stairwell, limbs outstretched to bar Ron from going down.

"You're done counting now. Care to have a chat?"

"No, I told you, it's nothing!" Ron said irritably, pushing past. He reemerged a minute or so later to find George still standing there with his arms folded over his chest.

"You, know, I may have some Veritaserum around here..." George said slyly, pretending to look around for the truth-telling potion.

"Alright, alright... you really want to know?" Ron asked.

"Obviously..."

"Okay. You can't tell Mum, though. She doesn't know. Ginny's the only one in the family who does."

"I swear I won't," said George holding his hands up.

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me." Ron spoke quickly and stared at his brother dead in the eye, when all he really wanted to do was look at the ground. He was embarrassed for some reason. It felt strange saying it out loud- he'd been holding in this plan for so long. He looked at his brother for approval, suddenly feeling as though maybe he was presuming too much in thinking Hermione would _want_ to marry him. Words from long ago echoed in his mind, "_We laughed at your cowardice, your presumption..." _These had been the words of Voldemort, spoken through his Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, spoken as Harry and Hermione. He knew that the _presumption_ the Horcrux had taunted him with was the presumption that he and Hermione were more than friends. Though they'd been together now for nearly five years, this particular memory still sometimes stung. He quickly shook the negativity from his mind. George beamed at him warmly with brotherly affection.

"Well...that's brilliant!" exclaimed George, relieved that this was the extent of his younger brother's problems. Of course she'd say 'yes,' they'd been together for years and in love for much longer. What was he worried about?

"You think?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Of course! She's bound to say 'yes.'"

"I hope so."

"Don't be daft, Ron! That girl loves you, madly."

"I've got a ring," Ron said, fishing a small velvety box from his jacket pocket. He opened the lid to reveal a golden ring with a diamond in the center, flanked by a sapphire and an aquamarine. "Ginny helped me pick it. These are our birth stones, see...I thought she'd like that."

"She will. Nice touch." George nodded, holding out a hand to examine the ring more closely. Ron was reluctant to let it go, but he relented. "So this is why you've been fingering your pockets so often."

"This ring has been burning a hole in my pocket since last Thursday," said Ron.

"You could have put it in the safe," offered George, looking at the ring appraisingly.

"Nah, I don't really trust that. I wanted to keep it on my person, where I knew it was safe."

"So you'd trust the safe to keep all our daily earnings, just not Hermione's ring?" George joked.

"You don't know what it's like buying one of these until you do it! It's nerve-wracking."

"Have you told Harry, yet?"

"No. That's why we're going out for a pint."

"Ah," said George. George knew that Harry wanted to propose to Ginny and that he had a ring as well, but now that Ron had revealed his plans...well, knowing his brother, he didn't think it was the best idea for Harry to continue with his plan. He'd have to speak to Harry as soon as possible to make sure he agreed. "Mind if I come with you? Mad day at the shop today, eh? I could use a pint, myself."

" 'Course not. It _was _a bit hectic today, wasn't it? Good for business, though. It's those Traveling Tarts. Everyone wants a bit of a holiday, but when they don't have the time- just try a Traveling Tart! One of your best inventions, I'd say."

"It was actually one of Fred's...from back in our school days. Never perfected it really...until now."

"Well, you sure have." George handed the ring back to Ron, who promptly put it back in his pocket.

"When are you planning to do it?" asked George, returning to his stocking, now that Ron seemed in a better mood. He imagined unburdening such a secret must take off a huge weight. George felt rather honored to know the secret before Harry. Ron and George had grown much closer after Fred's death, but Harry was still Ron's best mate. George supposed he'd sort of forced it out of him, but still...he'd shared. He didn't mind that Ginny knew. As a woman and Hermione's closest female friend, it was only natural that Ron had wanted her help. George just hoped she could keep the secret. Come to think of it, a couple nights ago at dinner, Ginny'd been a bit teary-eyed around Hermione and she'd hugged her quite often. Girls could surely be a bit mad, sometimes.

"On Hermione's birthday," answered Ron, with gathering confidence. "I think that will really throw her off. To tell you the truth, I'm afraid she was disappointed that I didn't do it at the beginning of the summer, on our anniversary. I know she's sort of been expecting it...but that's why I wanted to throw her off course a bit. She and Ginny have been talking about weddings a lot, though. Hermione said Ginny's certain Harry will propose any day. He hasn't mentioned it to me."

"Hmm. Well, you haven't told him _your _plans..."

"True," said Ron looking slightly downtrodden. This confirmed George's notion that Ron wouldn't fancy sharing an engagement with his best mate.

"Probably won't though..." George added quickly. "You know Ginny... she's just talking..." George knew better, but there was no reason for Ron to be the wiser

"Yeah. I hope not. This is kind of something I wanted...you know...to do on my own."

Harry had come to the Burrow for his birthday and had pulled Mr. Weasley aside, asking permission to propose to Ginny. George had accidentally overheard...and to think, he only had one good ear! Of course his father had been overjoyed, but George wisely told his father to keep it to himself and not tell their mother. Then she'd be crying all the time and waiting for it to happen and that would just be too much pressure for poor Harry. Arthur Weasley had been in complete agreement. Having proposed to a Molly as a young, insecure man, he full-well understood how difficult it could be _without _having a future-mother-in-law waiting anxiously. George had taken it upon himself to annoy Harry about it, however, making fun of his propriety.

"Truth be told...I love Harry like a brother, but I'm not sure I'm ready for Ginny to get married just yet," George said truthfully. Ron nodded. George suspected that he might not feel this way if Fred were still alive. The door above the shop chimed and Ron and George turned to see Harry Potter, looking rather worn himself.

"Seems you've had a long day too, Harry!" said George.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go grab that pint."


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sipped his ale quietly, tapping his foot. George stared at him, waiting for him to reveal to Harry the secret he'd shared back at the shop. If Harry noticed Ron's peculiar behavior, he acted as thought he didn't. George admired Harry for this. He suspected that through the years, Harry had done this often. The Leaky Cauldron filled up as the after-work crowd trickled in. Harry explained some of the new tactics they'd introduced at the Auror Office. Ron tried to pay attention, but his hand kept going into his jacket pocket and his mind wandered to Hermione. George waved over Hannah Abbott for another round.

"I'm starving, I think I'll get something to eat as well," said George. "Anyone else?"

"I'm not hungry," offered Ron.

"You...not hungry?" asked Harry in disbelief. Ron shrugged, his ears turning red.

"What'll you have, Harry?" George asked as Hannah approached.

"Fish and Chips, please."

"What can I get you lads?"asked Hannah.

"Two fish and chips then, and another round of drinks," George said.

"Celebrating?" she asked. George instinctively looked at Ron. Harry shook his head 'no.'

"Not really," said George. "Not yet, anyway. Just a long day."

"How was the shop?" asked Harry.

"Business was booming," George said. "Right, Ron?" He nudged his brother in the ribs. Ron had barely spoken a word. He nodded. Harry gave George a quizzical look. As if in a daze, Ron slowly pulled out the small, back velvet box that contained Hermione'd engagement ring. He twirled it in his fingers, his face flushing. He didn't meet Harry's eyes for what seemed like ages. Then he set the box down in front of Harry.

"I'm going to propose to Hermione," he said, nodding to Harry to take the box.

"Brilliant," said Harry, surprised. "Excellent. Really excellent." Harry picked up the box and opened it to reveal the beautiful ring.

"Ginny helped," said Ron as thought he'd never have found something so glorious on his own.

"It suits her," said Harry. "It's perfect." George beamed, finally glad to be rid of the secret.

"Reckon she'll want to marry me?" asked Ron.

"I already told him she would give him a resounding 'yes,'" said George, rolling his eyes.

"I know she will," Harry echoed. "She loves you, mate." Ron relaxed and took a deep drink from his glass. Hannah returned with the second round.

"Now we're celebrating," said George.

"Oh yeah?"

"Ronnie here's going to ask Hermione to marry him!" Hannah squealed and reached across George to hug Ron.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations, Ron.""

"She hasn't agreed yet," he said.

"She will," said Hannah, slapping him on the arm. "I always knew you two were perfect together, even when we were in school. What little I saw of you...well, a girl can just tell some things! From what Neville's said you two have acted like a married couple for years!"

"They can argue like one, that's for sure," said Harry.

"I know, I know. I'm still nervous, though."

"How are you going to do it? When, Where?" Hannah asked. Ron filled her and Harry in on his plans so far. Tears developed in her eyes as she listened. Harry smiled, but only George noticed a faint look of disappointment on his face.

"Excuse me, I've got to go to the loo," said Harry.

"Me too," said George giving Harry a pleading glance. Ron looked between Harry and George. He was quite used to Hermione and Ginny going to the loo together. It was a girl thing, he thought. He found it quite odd that Harry and George would go together.

"I'll be here," said Ron shaking his head, amused. Harry looked just as confused but allowed George to follow him.

"Harry," said George pulling him aside just before they reached the lavatory. "Don't ask Ginny to marry you."

"What?"

"Not now, anyway."

"You think I should wait..." Harry said. "I know," he went on, "Ron deserves to do this on his own."

"Exactly," said George. "Sorry mate, but he beat you to the bunch."

"I can wait. I don't want to, but I can wait."

"Good. Glad we agree," said George.

"I'm happy for them," said Harry. "Also...I actually do need to use the loo."

"Right." Harry disappeared into the bathroom and George returned to the table to find the food had arrived. Ron was eating George's chips.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"I feel a lot better now. I've ordered my own, don't worry."

Harry returned shortly to find the mood had lightened all around. Hannah brought Ron's fish and chips a few minutes later, still showing signs of happy tears.

"I just love weddings!" She exclaimed. As they ate, Ron mused about different ways in which he could pop the question. All he knew is that he wanted it to be everything she'd ever dreamed of...perfect. Hermione had told him that many girls pictured their weddings and proposals from a young age. Thinking of the Hermione he'd known at school, it seemed impossible that Hermione was among these "many." But after being in a relationship for several years, he found it wasn't so hard to believe after all. Hermione had a soft, romantic side she hadn't really shown since sixth year, though during the whole Yule Ball disaster, Ron had begun to suspect there was more to Hermione than he knew. Ron had this romantic side as well and he only hoped it would come to good use when asking her to marry him.

"I reckon she'd say 'yes' even if you had it written in the sky at a Cannons match," said Harry. "Though, I hope you're not considering _that_."

"Yes, I know better than that," said Ron smiling.

"Did you ask her parents for permission?" George asked, winking at Harry.

"I told them what I was planning, yeah. Didn't have enough air to ask permission...they hugged me so hard!" Hannah returned once more with shots of firewhisky.

"On the house." She passed out the tiny glasses, saving one for herself. "This calls for a toast," she said.

"To my little brother and his bride to be!" George exclaimed, raising his glass high, a little of the drink spilling out. Ron's face had turned red. Despite being jealous of Harry's fame at times, he found that when he actually was the center of attention, it was quite embarrassing. Harry beamed at him as he raised his glass too. Hannah joined and waited for Harry to speak.

"To my two best friends in the word. To their future together!" Ron finally raised his arm, grinning from ear to ear. His face was still beat red, but knowing that he had everyone's vote of confidence made him feel loads better. They were right, Hermione loved him. He need not worry.

"To the future," said Ron with confidence and they poured back their firewhisky.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was the pub?" asked Hermione, when Ron returned home. She barely let him get through the door before she flung her arms around him and pecked him on the lips.

"Excellent," said Ron. He said, removing coat and placing it on the coat rack. "Hannah says 'Hello.'"

"Oh, how _is _she?" Hermione squealed.

"Seems happy to me." Ron shrugged. Then he realized his mistake. He'd taken his jacket off, with the ring still inside. He couldn't be sure it would be safe there.

"You know, I think she and Neville are getting quite serious," said Hermione

"Hmm," said Ron, gazing at his jacket.

"Ron? You with me?" She followed his gaze.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking. Long day." He forced himself to look away from the jacket. He didn't want to raise Hermione's suspicions.

"I'll make us some tea. Your mum brought over some biscuits. I hope you aren't too full, but knowing you, I'm sure that's impossible." Hermione bustled into the kitchen, leaving Ron in the entryway. I he took out his wand and attempted to use magic to retrieve the ring, surely Hermione would wonder what he was doing. Their flat was hardly Buckingham Palace. The kitchen was only a few feet away. Realizing it was just as odd of him not to move, he decided to just put the jacket back on.

"You're cold?" Hermione asked, bringing the tray of biscuits out into the living room.

"A bit," said Ron. His hand automatically reached into the jacket pocket to feel for the little black box. Hermione eyed him with curiosity. She took her own wand out and made one of her bluebell flames.

"I know you like these," she said. "It'll keep you warm and add to the atmosphere." She came closer to him and kissed him again, with more fervor than she had at her greeting. Ron enjoyed this, to be sure, but he felt uncomfortable with her standing in such proximity to the ring. What if she felt the box in the jacket? Surely she'd know what it was. Still, he couldn't very well push his girlfriend off him without offending her. Carefully, he returned the kiss, making sure her hands got nowhere near his pocket.

"Well, that certainly has a warming effect as well," he said, breaking way. The tea kettle whistled and Hermione left to pour. "I'll be right back," he called.

He practically ran upstairs to put the jacket in the closet. He put the ring in the pocket of his jeans and did an undetectable extension charm so the box wouldn't stick out. He put a jumper on to perpetuate the lie that he was cold and headed back downstairs. Then he decided to do another charm to keep the ring from falling out of his pocket. This paranoia would surely drive him mad before September 19th. He had nearly a month to go! Maybe he should just propose tonight, unexpected. _No,_ he thought. That was not how he wanted it. Unexpected, yes, but in their living room, with no real planning, no. He returned to Hermione who sat on the sofa, waiting patiently. She had on the telly, watching the Muggle news, something they did most nights together. Drinking the hot tea while wearing a jumper he didn't need amid the bluebell flames made Ron start to sweat.

"All warm," he said, unable to take it any longer. He took the jumper off and cast it aside and Hermione extinguished the flame.

"You're acting rather strangely, Ron," said Hermione.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're jumpy! And you keep putting your hand in your pocket." Ron glanced down to find his hand was indeed in his pants pocket. "And your face is red!" she exclaimed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me," Ron said, not meeting Hermione's gaze.

"There, see. You're not looking at me! You've been avoiding my eyes for days, Ron."

"Have I?" He asked. His voice sounded weak in his head. He grabbed a biscuit and shoved it in his mouth. Hermione's face was scrunched up, but more in amusement than anger.

"Don't make me hex you! Your sister taught me to perfect her Bat-Bogey Hex ages ago! I will do it, Ronald Weasley, don't tempt me!" She leaned into him and he gulped.

"Merlin, Hermione, can't a man have his secrets?" He stood up, dusting crumbs off his shirt.

"We tell each other everything," she said, sounding mildly hurt, but still maintaining a playful tone.

"Yes, we do, but...this _has _to be a secret." Hermione stared at him, looking grim.

"It's about your birthday!" Ron said. A smile spread across Hermione's face. This wasn't exactly a lie and it seemed to satisfy her. Ron was pleased with himself for thinking of it. "Suppose I wanted to throw you a surprise party, only you made me ruin it just now."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining my own birthday," she said, smirking.

"So, you'll just have to trust me," said Ron.

"I will. I do." She kissed him on the cheek. "I won't pester you anymore." She returned to the sofa and poured them each more tea.

"You know, I think Neville is thinking of asking Hannah to marry him," she said. It took all Ron's strength not to spit out his tea.

"Really? Well, that's...good."

"They both seem quite smitten. I know they haven't been together that long, but when you know...you know."

"Yeah," said Ron. He could feel his ears going red, his blood pulsed so hard in his veins he could feel it. Nausea began to form in his stomach.

"Has Harry said anything to you about proposing to Ginny?"

_She knows_, thought Ron. Why else would she have brought this up. He gazed at her, but she wore nothing but an expression of innocence. _Get it together, Weasley,_ he scolded. Then a horrible realization came over him as Hermione's words settled. Harry had never mentioned wanting to propose to Ginny, no, but they had been together for a long time, just as long as he and Hermione. Maybe Harry was planning to propose. If that was the case, Ron was doomed. No way would Harry have this kind of trouble. He probably wouldn't even have to plan anything. He'd just pull out a ring (surely one much more expensive and meaningful than the one Ron had purchased) and it would go perfectly.

"Ron?"

"No, he hasn't," he said.

"Well, I think she's getting impatient. They_ have _been together for years..." Hermione stopped, noticing a crestfallen look on Ron's face, which she misinterpreted. "I didn't mean...I'm not saying that I'm getting impatient, Ron. Truly, Ginny's just been talking about weddings lately...I was just wondering...please don't take it the wrong way. I'm happy with how we are now..."

Ron looked straight down to the floor. He needed time to think.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married yet," said Hermione.

"You're not?!" barked Ron.

"Well, we're still pretty young."

"We've been together for five years! And I've loved you since before I even knew what love was!"

"Are _you _ready to get married?"

"Absolutely," he said.

"Is that a proposal?" she asked.

"No," muttered Ron. "Certainly not if you don't want to marry me!"

"Ron, I never said I don't want to marry you. For goodness sakes, you haven't even asked!"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, it is good to discuss it. It is something I'd want eventually..."

"Eventually. Yeah. You're right we are pretty young. And you've got loads of cases nowadays."

"And you have the shop and Auror training. Planning a wedding is a lot of work, Ron."

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't even thinking about it, anyway. I only said...because of Neville..." Hermione nodded.

_Oh bloody hell,_ this would be harder than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's testing you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't think so," said Ron.

"Of course she is!"

"I think Ginny's right, mate," Harry said. The three sat around the living room of the Burrow, waiting to have tea with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had to work late and would be joining them later, so Ron seized the opportunity to share his latest fear-that Hermione didn't want to get married.

"She seemed genuine."

"Ron, you're still going to ask her!" It wasn't a question. "You'd be daft not to... I mean you're daft anyway, but..."

"Yes, I'm going to ask her. If I was the type to give up _that_ easily..."

"Well don't get discouraged. She'll still say 'yes.' Oh, I'm going to curse that girl!"

"Watch it, Ginny," Ron warned.

"I won't, really, but still, I could..."

Harry didn't know quite what to say. He was actually a bit chuffed at Hermione himself. If her strange test caused Ron to chicken out and draw out his proposal plan, then Harry would have to wait even longer to propose to Ginny and besides being really ready to ask her, he felt he could hardly contain the secret any longer. George constantly teased him for asking Mr. Weasley's permission and in classic George fashion, sometimes came dangerously close to spilling the beans in front of Ron. Currently, only Mr. Weasley, and George knew of Harry's desire to marry Ginny and he intended to keep it that way until Ron and Hermione said 'I do.'

"Why would she want to test me? Does she think I'm not ready?"

"She just wants to know if it's something you've thought about, seriously. Now she knows you have."

"Hmm," said Ron. He stared at the ceiling, squinting up his eyes. He looked lost in another world.

"I just thought an idea of how to do it," He said suddenly, a smile spreading across his face.

"How?" squealed Ginny in a girly way that was a bit unlike her, Harry thought. Perhaps weddings made all girls mad.

"Well, I think I might have to trick her..."

"What?" asked Harry. Now he was intrigued.

"I'm going to forget her birthday," he said. Ginny and Harry met him with a blank stare. Still, he went on. "If you say she's testing me, then she must be on to me a little. Well, she already knows I'm planning something for her birthday, so...I'm not going to do anything on her birthday!" Again, his sister and his best mate stared at him without speaking. Both wore growing looks of concern.

"She'll be furious with you," Ginny said.

"Exactly," said Ron. "That's what I'm aiming for. She's been angry with me before, but it's nothing I can't handle. She's forgiven me for worse."

"But you've never forgotten her birthday before," said Harry.

"And not when she's been expecting a proposal," added Ginny.

"But then it will really be a surprise when I pull out the ring and do it." Ron was so excited he stood up, nearly bumping his head on a low beam.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Trust me. This will work. I still want to do it on her birthday, but if I can spend most of the day making her think I've forgotten it..."

"I think it's brilliant," said George, coming into the room. "You know pranks are my specialty. I'll help."

"Me too," said Ginny. George hadn't really played a proper trick since Fred had died. He ran a joke shop for a living, helping others play pranks on their friends, families, and enemies, but he hadn't orchestrated anything truly Weasleyish. Maybe it really would work, thought Harry. Hermione definitely wouldn't expect Ron to forget her birthday. If it was a surprise he wanted, Ron knew her well enough to pull one off.

"You all sound excited about something," said Mrs. Weasley, bringing in the things for tea.

"Just excited for tea, mum," said Ginny.

"You know how Ron's stomach is," said George. "I'm surprised you couldn't hear it grumbling from in there!"

They had a delightful tea. Ginny nearly crying at random whenever she looked at Ron, but nobody noticed but Harry. Weddings really did make girls mad. Come to think of it, they made men a bit mad as well. Hermione arrived shortly after, fuming over the latest injustice she was fighting at work.

"They're just as intelligent as humans, but some narrow-minded people just don't see it," she was saying. Harry hadn't heard who 'they' were, but he knew who or whatever they were, they were lucky to have Hermione on their side.

"Well, it sounds like you have a good case," Ron said soothingly, comforting her in a way no one else could. It was one of those moments when Harry looked at his two best friends and marveled at how their current conversation resembled the interactions they'd had as children. Sometimes Harry wondered how he couldn't have seen their relationship coming since second year. At moments like this it always became so painfully obvious to him how deeply they'd always cared for one another. There was, after all, a reason why Harry had been unsurprised in their sixth year of school when Hermione had invited Ron to a party. He had not, however, been able to pinpoint the moment before that had made it so unsurprising. It was just something intrinsic that had always kind of permeated the trio. Not that Harry ever felt like a third wheel, but now, as an adult, he could look at them and knowingly recall that they'd always communicated differently with each other than with him. While it had made him feel a bit awkward in their younger years, now it made him quite happy. He knew them better than anyone, they were like...no they _were_ his family. Suddenly, his anxiousness about his own proposal to Ginny melted away. It would happen in time. This was Ron's time. The full weight of the reason George had asked Harry to wait hit him and he understood. It was Hermione's time too, and she shouldn't have to share being 'the bride' with Ginny, either. Harry was truly happy for his two best friends and he would remember that happiness whenever he felt himself grow impatient with waiting to propose to Ginny. It was Ginny who brought him out of his thoughts.

"You alright?" she asked, putting a hand on his back.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking. I'm really pleased for them," he whispered nodding towards Ron and Hermione.

"Me too," said Ginny. Harry noticed once again that she looked close to tears. If it was possible, he felt he'd never loved her more.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks marched on towards Hermione's birthday and Ron was positively chipper. Now that he had the shell of a plan, he felt unstoppable. George and Ginny worked tirelessly to help and though some might accuse them of taking over, Ron didn't mind. He was happy they were on board and happy they were there to catch any glitch he might make. They decided to throw Hermione a huge birthday party at the Burrow, complete with cake, candles, decorations, and no Ron. Ron would wake early on September 19th to "study for his Auror exams" or "receive an early shipment at the shop." He'd leave this in a note for Hermione and he would omit any mention of her birthday. She wouldn't wake to find the customary flowers or chocolates. He wouldn't bring her breakfast in bed or appear in the doorway with a present. Harry and Ginny would remember of course and tell her she was invited for dinner. They would pop over before she went to work, carrying gifts and famous Mrs. Weasley pancakes. All this was meant to drive home the fact that Ron had not done any of these things. When Harry and Ginny "noticed" Ron's absence and his absentmindedness, they'd frown, offer sympathies, say things like "I'm sure he was just in a rush this morning." All day she'd be upset, thinking Ron had forgotten her birthday. At first, a part of her would know that he couldn't do such a thing. As the hours bore on without so much as a phone call from him, the anger would set in. When she arrived at the Burrow to find everyone else there, but still no Ron, she'd grow furious! Then he'd swoop in and propose and tell her it was all a guise and she'd embrace him with happy, angry tears and they'd be engaged.

"It's fool proof," said Ron, happily one afternoon in the shop.

"Which is good, since you're such a fool," said George with a smile.

"A fool in love," he said.

"I haven't had this much fun in years," George commented and Ron knew he spoke the truth. Ron couldn't remember ever being so excited about anything. And nothing had brought him closer to his siblings since Fred's death. It was nice to have something to celebrate together for a change. Even Percy wanted to help. He said he'd order all of the supplies for the party.

"She'll want fairy lights. Trust me. Audrey was mad for them!"

Bill, Fleur, and Arthur were in charge of deflecting Mrs. Weasley, who was still in the dark and Charlie suggested that the Grangers get involved.

"Have them calling, asking her what you got her for her birthday!" He'd said. "That will really fire her up, when she has to say 'nothing.'"

"Trouble is," said Ron, "I really ought to be studying for my Auror exams. But I'm just so distracted."

"Wow, Hermione _has _changed you."

"I know. I'd never have had the confidence to even attempt training without her encouragement. You sure you won't need me too much in the shop after I finish?"

"I told you, I'll be fine. No need to worry about me on top of everything else. We're doing great here. I could even hire someone new. Besides, Angelina's been keen to get a break at work. She's been doing less hours, says she'd be happy to help me when I'm swamped."

Ron smiled at his brother. He would be sad to leave the comfort of the shop, but he was looking forward to joining Harry as an Auror. Helping George with the joke shop was not much of a challenge, and though it had brought him closer to George, it sometimes acted as a painful reminder that he Fred was gone. Ron wondered how Fred would have reacted to him wanting to get married. George had barely teased him at all, surely Fred would have. Well, maybe Fred also would have matured, but Ron liked to imagine how much he'd enjoy getting in a good ribbing.

"Where would any of us be without our girlfriends?" wondered Fred as he reached to retrieve a box of sliming slugbombs. Just then, a panicked looking Fleur Apparated into the shop, nearly causing the slugbombs to tumble out of the box. Ron deftly kept them all in one piece with a flick of his wand.

"Oh thank goodness you are 'ere," she said. "There's been a break-in at Gringott's. Bill's been called to 'ze scene right away, Harry as well. I have to work late. Ginny eez een 'ze states for Quidditch. My muzzer and fazzer are on holiday..."

"We get it, there's nobody else," said George. It took Ron a minute to register what he meant. "Bring Victoire here," George offered, "We'll look after her." Ron looked at his brother in a state of shock.

"Oh, sank you..." she kissed them each and Disapparated. Ron stared blankly while the box of slugbombs hovered over his head. Fleur reappeared with baby Victoire, who appeared to be sleeping. Fleur put her gently into George's arms and kissed her on the head before leaving once more.

"A break-in at Gringotts, blimey," said Ron, coming out of his dreamlike state to take a peak at the sleeping baby.

"I know, that hasn't happened for a while. Well, I'm off. I've got to meet Angelina..." George put the baby in Ron's arms and grabbed his hat.

"Hang on a minute. What do you mean? What do you expect me to do?"

"Watch the baby."

"But I've never... on my own..."

"Take her home. Hermione will know what to do. Show her your fatherly side..."

"I haven't got a fatherly side..." said Ron.

"How do you know?" George slipped on his coat, grinning at his brother. "Trust me. This will help your cause." With that, George was out the door, the little bell tinkling behind him. Ron stood dumbfounded, cradling a little blonde baby girl with freckles. "Oh and don't forget to lock up," said George popping his head back in. Victoire squirmed a little in Ron's arms, but she didn't wake. Ron adjusted his arms appropriately. Carefully taking his wand out of his back pocket, he sent the box of slugbombs back to the shelf. Whatever George had wanted them for, he'd neglected it. Ron used his wand to scrawl a note and sent it flying back to the message board in the office. Then he calmly attempted to place a silencing charm around the baby and found one already in place. He closed up shop and walked back to the flat, feeling he needed a bit of fresh air. He found Victoire's things there, in the living room. Her crib and changing table somehow fit perfectly behind the sofa. Fleur had apparently left detailed instructions, along with bottles and toys and anything else they might need. Ron gingerly placed the baby in the crib, Crookshanks idling up to see what was going on. The cat purred as he rubbed against Ron's pantleg, meowing. Ron fixed himself a cup of tea and sat down. He was about to open his _Quidditch Quarterly_ when the door burst open to reveal a ragged-looking Hermione.

"I can't believe it! A break-in!" she was shouting. "Of course, they jumped to blame the Goblins. Sure, they can be downright nasty at times, but they keep their word, at least...Of all the...and they still don't know _why..."_ she paused. Ron stood, his face flushing. "Is that...a baby?"

"Victoire, yes. Naturally Bill had to go into Gringotts. Everyone else was busy, so"

"So you agreed to look after her?!" Hermione looked positively dumbfounded. Her previous anger abated and she threw her arms around Ron, showering his face with kisses. "How kind of you!"

"Still the tone of surprise," he said and she hit him playfully. She removed her coat and hung it on the rack and leaned down to observe Bill and Fleur's tiny daughter.

"It was George's idea, actually...he uh...he offered, but then he had to run."

"You're just being modest," Hermione said. "She looks more like Bill now, I think," noted Hermione. Ron went to the kitchen to pour her tea and when he brought to her, Hermione still stood over the crib, her eyes wet."

"Here you are. You alright?"

"Oh yes," she said, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. "I hope we can have little ginger kids of our own one day, that's all." She took the tea and went to the sofa.

"Really? A while ago you said you weren't ready for marriage and now you're thinking of babies. We're not even engaged, yet."

"Well, you haven't asked, have you?" Ron gulped.

"Who says I'm going to?" he asked, playfully, though his nerves began to bundle. He found his had fingering his pocket out of habit, even though George had finally convinced him to keep the ring in the safe at work. Hermione smirked at him and blew on her tea. Ron knew that look. She was on to him.

"So, this break-in..." he said, trying to gain back some confidence. He hoped steering the conversation away from engagements would be easy with such an important mystery unfolding. It was. They discussed the break-in for the rest of the night as they cooked dinner together, Victoire sleeping in the background. She woke in the middle of the night and Ron immediately went down to fix the bottle in the way Fleur had instructed. Hermione stirred, noting Ron's quick action and unbeknownst to him, she followed suit. Tying her bathrobe around her pajamas, she eased down the stars to find Ron feeding Victoire.

"You were just hungry, weren't you?" Ron asked as he held her close, pressing her nose with his forefinger, making her laugh so hard that a lot of the milk dripped out of her mouth. Ron gently wiped it up with a bib. Hermione stood watching tenderly at the foot of the stairs. She thought her heart was so full it might burst. She could only imagine what it would be like when it was their own child. And for the first time, she felt truly grown-up.


	6. Chapter 6

"False alarm," Bill said the next morning as he came to collect his daughter.

"And to think, they sent Aurors in and everything!" Hermione exclaimed over her coffee, "people lost their minds. Such a headache for our department."

"They didn't even need me," said Bill. "There were no curses that needed breaking. Still, we worked all night. Kingsley wanted everyone to be thorough."

"Morning," Ron said, his hair newly wet from a shower. He bounced a giggling Victoire in his arms. "I've just changed her nappy, so hopefully she'll be good for a while." He handed her off to his brother who kissed her forehead.

"You changing nappies, Ron?"

"Why does everyone say it like _that_?" asked Ron fluffing his hair and going to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"He was wonderful with her," said Hermione in a whisper, but Ron heard and smiled.

"She wasn't too much trouble, then?"

"No trouble at all."

"Well, I'd better get her home. There's paperwork to be done and I'm late as it is. I have to convince four goblins to come with me to the Ministry. It won't be easy."

"I have to draft statements for them this morning," said Hermione.

"Well, our paths will likely cross there," said Bill. "Will you come around for tea at mum and dad's later this week?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione as she buttered her toast and Ron waved to Bill as he Disapparated. Hermione looked up to smile at him too. As if on cue, the morning post arrived and Crookshanks appeared from hiding to torment the owls.

"Leave them be, Crookshanks!" shouted Ron while Hermione sorted through the mail. She tossed an important looking letter to Ron. It had the Minister's seal.

"Looks like I'll be joining you at the Ministry today," he said reading. "Kingsley wants all the Auror trainees there to go over what happened last night and learn how to file reports. I suppose it's not all fieldwork."

"You've known that for a while," said Hermione. "Harry complains about it too, though it's nothing really to complain about...that there aren't enough dark wizards knocking about."

"No, it's a relief, really," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs. He'd have to eat quicker than usual if he was to be to the Ministry on time. Hermione was opening an important looking letter of her own.

"This is from your mum," she said, holding up a large blue envelope. Ron had to concentrate on his breakfast to keep from blushing. This was part of the plan. Ginny's brilliant idea to have very formal invitations to her birthday party. When it was tacked up on the refrigerator with dancing silver letters and Ron _still _forgot her birthday, it would add more fuel to the fire. Ginny had really seemed to be relishing in the deviousness. It was quite Fred and George like. She seemed to be stepping up to take on Fred's role, which made Ron smile. Hermione beamed as she looked at the invitation.

"Oh, how sweet! Was this your idea?"

"Mum's really," said Ron, hiding behind a goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione would take this as bashfulness and modesty, which was just the right sort of seed to plant. She sent it to the kitchen to hang on the refrigerator, holding it up with an easy sticking charm. _Like clockwork_, thought Ron. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it lovingly.

"You really were great with the baby," Hermione said admiringly.

"Well, I am one of seven," he said.

"But you're one of the youngest," she laughed.

"Yes, but it's obvious that I've inherited the nurturing qualities of my parents."

"Oh, obvious, is it?" she teased. Ron smiled and they finished their breakfast in amiable silence, Hermione reading the paper as usual. When they arrived at the ministry together, they kissed and parted ways. A tall, bright, witch in magenta robes had greeted Hermione and immediately pulled her down the hall to Law Enforcement, the sound of her voice echoing as she chattered away. Hermione gave him a small wave and he stood staring after her for a moment before Kingsley approached him.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, thank you for coming!"

"Of course."

"Follow me." Kingsley smiled and gestured down the hall towards the lift. As he entered the Auror Office for what was only one of a handful of times, he realized how at home he felt. It wasn't neat and tidy at all, but buzzing with activity. Books, papers, sneak-o-scopes, brooms, wands, and many magical objects were strewn about in a haphazard manner. The desks were all shoved together in the middle and there didn't seem to be enough chairs for the amount of people. It was a rag-tag team to be sure, of rough and tough looking witches and wizards and Ron felt a kindling of remembrance of his first experience with Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. They would still have fit right in with the bunch now. Harry was the most put-together looking person there and even he looked much more ragged than usual. He wasn't clean-shaven, his hair was as untidy as ever, but longer than Ron remembered, even from a few days ago. Clearly this work did something to you. The group from his training class huddled together, some looking a bit nervous, others looking extremely confident. He greeted Harry who was tirelessly scrawling something on parchment.

"Holla, Ron," said Bettina Brighton, an older witch from training. She actually reminded Ron a fair bit of Tonks. She was every bit as eccentric. Her hair was long and silver, rather like Luna Lovegood's, but it was up in a haphazard ponytail. Her skin was dark and creamy, her eyes green like Harry's. Ron thought she was quite pretty and thought she'd be a perfect match for his brother, Charlie, who'd met her on a mission involving dragons. She'd come back to class and wouldn't stop talking about him. Previously, it had never occurred to Ron that Charlie would see anyone. He was always such a loner and a bit of a wild-card. But this had potential. She'd taken to paying special attention to Ron simply because he was a Weasley and she was hoping to learn more about Charlie through him. _If Ginny approves, they'll be golden_, Ron thought. He remembered how cold all the women had been to Fleur when she'd first started seeing Bill. Now she was just part of the family and everyone loved her. If Charlie found someone, then all the Weasleys would be spoken for. He was sure his mother would lose it, then. He suddenly felt guilty that he'd hidden his proposal plans from Mrs. Weasley. She would be just as angry as Hermione when he neglected to show up to the party. That thought scared him a bit. Maybe he'd have to tell her.

"You absolutely cannot tell mum," Ginny said. "She'll ruin it. Her anger is part of it. When Hermione sees how genuine it seems you've forgotten her Birthday, it will be perfect. I absolutely believe Mum would break down and tell her just to relieve the tension."

"She deserves a little more credit than that," Harry said.

"Trust me, Harry. She's extra emotional these days as it is. She'd start crying from joyful tears or something."

"Sort of like you've been doing?" he asked. Ginny smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut it you. I just love weddings, that's all."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, eyes boring into him. Harry gulped. There was most certainly a layer of expectation in her voice. Well, she'd get her turn, eventually.

"I just had another brilliant idea," George said. They'd all gathered in the joke shop, which had become their standard place for scheming. "Have Kingsley come to the party. You see, Ron _could, _ have asked the day off of training, if he'd remembered it was Hermione's birthday!"

"Have Kingsley give _Hermione_ the day off too! She'll just be sitting at home, itching for some sort of surprise to come."

"You don't think Hermione would admire Ron for studying so hard on his exams?"

"Not if it means forgetting her birthday altogether," Ron said. "I guarantee it'll cross her mind, but then she'll come to her senses."

"What are you chatting about?" Hermione said causing Ron to jump a mile in the air. She'd Apparated right in the middle of them. She eyed them all suspiciously. "I got off work early, so I thought I'd surprise you." Ron said nothing. He was certainly surprised and he worried he'd nearly ruined his. He had no idea how much she'd heard.

"Just discussing Ginny's Quidditch prospects," George said. "Several other teams have offered her positions, but I think she'd be a fool to leave the Harpies right now."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure I won't," said Ginny, speaking a little too loudly.

"Well, let's be off," said Harry. "I have some extra work to take care of at home." They left the shop hand in hand and George disappeared down into the cellar.

"Want to grab a bite to eat in town?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely," said Ron, kissing her and putting his arms around her. It had been a close call, but she was still none the wiser. This plan might simply go off without a hitch.


	7. Chapter 7

The day before Hermione's birthday began somewhat chaotically. A batch of Choking Chocolates had to be recalled as several users had actually begun to choke for real. a barrage of nasty letters had been pouring into the shop about the use of "irresponsible magic," and "unethical practices." Angelina was there to calm the storm, as she had a good head for customer service. She squelched some of the fires while assuring people it would never happen again and that it had been the first time ever in the history of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that anything like this had gone wrong. She pointed out very practically that even Zonkos had come under similar scrutiny when it had been opened. George locked himself in the lab testing and retesting the chemistry, eating the candies himself as they came back in droves. He had a bin next him to catch any sick and his wand at the ready to provide a counterjinx to the choking. Ron inspected each individual chocolate for contamination, using some of the methods he'd learned in Auror training to detect dark magic. It could have been that George's latin had been off and he'd ended up creating a spell he hadn't intended. But on further inspection, it was clear that wasn't it.

"The problem isn't the magic," said Ron. "That's sound. Must be something with the ingredients. They reacted to each other or to the magic poorly."

"I've narrowed it down to only four or five potential problems," said George.

"Oh, is that all?" Said Ron. Angelina poked her head in looking disheveled, but satisfied.

"I think I've answered all of the complaints. Most people seem alright, there was no permanent damage done to anyone. I just had to make sure no permanent damage was done to the shop's image."

"Thank you," said George, holding up two vials and examining them. "Could be the potion," he said, pouring a little of a green substance onto his index finger to taste. "Grab that book for me, would you?"

Angelina pulled a large, leather-bound book from above his head. It had started blank, given to the twins by Charlie ages ago. In it, they'd placed all their notes and imaginings. Next to it, in a neat row were _Standard Book of Potions_ grade 1-7. Even Snape would have been proud. Ron had looked inside those books and they were full of cross-references. Though they'd never appeared that interested during lessons, they knew full well that to create something like an Exploding Eczema Easter Eggs, they'd have to be more than proficient with the delicate art of potion making. Hermione had been very impressed to learn all that went into creating Weasley products and even Mrs. Weasley had to admit their business was a worth-while endeavor after all.

Pulling down the 5th year potion book, he flipped through his own notes and compared.

"Agh!" he exclaimed nearly jumping and knocking over several beakers and almost crashing into a terrarium full of slugs. Angelina gave a small squeal and Ron caught the vial of blue liquid that George had come close to dropping. Lighting a flame under a cauldron, he poured said blue liquid in quickly and fumbled around several cabinets while Ron and Angelina got out of his way.

"If I were a slinglossom, where would I be?" He asked himself.

"Probably with the other 's' things," offered Angelina.

"Yes, very helpful, thanks for your input...wolfsbane, wolfsbane, wolfsbane..."

Ron watched his brother move about and grinned to himself. He would decidedly miss this when he took off to become a full-fledged Auror. _If I pass my exams_, he thought. Hermione's voice echoed in his head, _of course you'll pass, don't be daft!_ Ron chuckled. This mess at the shop was making his alibi for tomorrow much more plausible and it was actually much more interesting and exciting than the filing of reports he'd experienced at the Ministry earlier. He decided not to tell Hermione how hectic things were or else she might believe he had good reason to forget her birthday.

George threw together a swift concoction and stirred it vigorously with his wand. Smoke erupted as he turned the fire up underneath and he grabbed another container to siphon the evaporating liquid into it.

"A bit like distilling. We've got to collect the vapors here. That was the problem. We're meant to use the smoke, to re-liquify it. Then it's pure. We didn't do that," he said pointing to a place in the potions book where he'd written in the margins. "We overlooked that detail and just chucked in the wrong stuff. Of course! Makes perfect sense to me, now."

Ron had to admit that this was over his head. He'd learned a lot more since working alongside George, but he was never really trusted with the big stuff. George was the only one who actually _made_ the products. Ron didn't blame him.

"This will have to sit for about half an hour," said George, extinguishing the flames beneath the cauldron and putting the container of trapped smoke on the shelf. The glass was fogged up and it looked like heavy rain clouds inside. They three of them went back upstairs.

"I think we should go have a drink," said George. "We've had a trying day today and Ronniekins has an even bigger day ahead of him tomorrow!" The nerves began to bunch inside him again as he contemplated it all. So much depended on everyone's cooperation, which he knew he had. He'd even arranged to hide from Hermione at Shell Cottage, for surely she wouldn't think to look for him there. He had to set the trap and then make sure he avoided her at all costs. The thought of not seeing her all day made him feel doubly nervous, because if anyone could soothe him in a time of stress, it was her. But he'd have to handle this on his own. He retrieved the ring from the safe and as he sat in the pub with George and Angelina, he fingered the box the same way he had when first telling his plan. Now the plan was completely set in motion and it would end tomorrow! The plan for the perfect proposal.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun coaxed Ron out of bed on the morning of September nineteenth. Not wanting to wake Hermione, he hadn't set an alarm. It was imperative that he wake first. The night before he'd taken a bit of sleeping potion that allowed one to sleep for only a set amount of time. It did not, however, ensure that the taker wouldn't have trouble getting out of bed. It was early for Ron, sleeping draft or not, and he would have liked to at least lie there for a bit longer. But not today. Today was the most important day of his life so far, he was sure of it. He eased out of the covers gently and put a silencing charm around Hermione for caution's sake. He scrawled a note for and left it by the kettle, then Disapparated to Shell Cottage where he'd spend the day alone with his thoughts, hoping nothing went wrong as he waited for his cue. Hermione's parents were going to specify that they could only stay at the Burrow until ten and night, and when Ron still wasn't there by then, Hermione would really lose her cool. Then, _snap,_ there he'd appear.

He was still contemplating how exactly to do it. Should he Apparate right into the garden, ring at the ready? Or should he show up framed in the doorway and casually stroll into the crowd? Could he really be that smooth? What if he splinched himself out of nerves? _That _would be romantic. Would he do it in front of everyone, really? That thought suddenly made him more nervous than ever. Perhaps he'd just wait until she cooled, ask that she let him explain, and pull her aside to a more private location. Well, he had plenty of time to think of it. Fleur and Bill had already left for work, Victoire was staying with her parents all day and evening so they could attend the party. Ron had the whole house to himself. As he looked around he found the ghosts of some sad memories and some good ones too. The weight of the past lived in this place, more so now that he was alone than when he had the occasion to visit. Although now, with so many photos of a moving Victoire with her happy family everywhere, the sadness easily abated. In the kitchen, Fleur had left about lots of muggle post-it notes that read "good luck" on in her neat handwriting. He knew he was welcome to help himself to breakfast, so he made some toast, cooked up some sausages and started the coffee. The sound of the sea comforted him and the soft tinkling of wind chimes oddly made him feel at home. He almost wanted to go back to sleep, but he was too on edge, even with the calming sounds. He'd just have to wait it out. And he started by enjoying his breakfast.

When Hermione woke, she stretched out to hug Ron close to her and found his side of the bed empty. She was slightly disappointed, but made nothing of it. Perhaps he'd just woken early, or decided to take a spin on his broom as he often did. Then she smiled to herself as she pushed the covers aside. _He probably got up early because he has something planned for me birthday._ That was something she could look forward to. She came downstairs in her pajamas and noted that there was no Ron. There were no customary birthday flowers. Everything seemed completely normal. She found the note by the kettle as she set about to make her tea.

_ The shop is in utter Chaos. George owled me early this morning. Luckily the ruddy bird didn't wake you. I'll more than likely be swamped all day, so don't try to come by, I'll just be tempted to leave George in the thick of it alone, and from what I gather, that wouldn't be wise. I won't be home for dinner, either, I'm afraid. Kingsley's ordered extra rounds of training, wants to go over mock missions we have coming next week. I'll have to take a note from your book and study all evening. Several of my fellows and I will be working late, but I think there's a roast in the freezer. _

_Love You,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Don't let the mess with the goblins work your nerves, I'm sure it will all be sorted._

Hermione read it twice over and turned the paper over in her hand. Concise, to the point, much like any ordinary note they might leave for each other on a given day. But not on a birthday. She did a quick spell over it to see if there was a surprise lurking underneath, but found nothing. The disappointment washed over her like a wave. It felt like a tangible, real thing. But then, it was early in the morning. He hadn't said _how_ early the owl had come. Ron was not notorious for being a morning person. So, maybe he'd forgotten in the morning rush, but that was nothing. When he realized what day it was he'd probably sort things out at the shop with George, apologize to him, and come take her out to lunch. That would be very Ron. On the fridge, Ginny's party invitation stood out more than usual. The letters bounced particularly hard. As she went to grab the milk, they burst into glitter. She gave a small scream, taken aback. As soon as the glitter touched the ground it dissolved. Ron had said he was working late, studying with his classmates. He hadn't mentioned the party! _Oh, he'll remember,_ she thought. _George will remind him, in any case. _ She finished getting ready for work and took the floo network to the Ministry.

The place was buzzing with activity when she arrived and again she was immediately greeted by work that needed doing. Sighing, she picked up her pace to her office.

"Surprise," her co-workers yelled as she entered. It was a surprise, indeed. Such a surprise that she dropped her briefcase with a thud.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," said Glinda Gardner, a round-faced, jovial witch with jet black hair and the rosiest cheeks Hermione'd ever seen.

"Thank you," she said, delighted. There were streamers and balloons and Glinda insisted she put on a party hat, which she did obligingly.

"There are cupcakes," said Rufus Jakes, a slight old Wizard who's attitude reminded Hermione of Dumbledore. "But it's much too early for sweets, in my opinion," he added.

"I'll have one later, thank you," she said. Sitting down at her desk she felt much better. There she found elaborate birthday cards from Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid. None from Ron. She weeded through the pile again to be sure she hadn't missed any. That same small wave of disappointment hit her, but she was determined to ignore it. Again, it was barely nine in the morning. He probably had some scheme up his sleeve, anyway. She relaxed and dug into her work.

Ginny leaped off her broom ecstatically, sliding into the mud and sending the broom back to the cupboard with a flourish. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair unkept, her whole body covered in mud. Smiling, she cleaned herself off and went inside to Burrow's kitchen to get breakfast. Her mother had eggs and sausage ready for her which she ate quickly. A good run on the broom always made her incredibly hungry. It was part of her morning regimen to go out at least four times a week and this morning the weather had been perfect. Mrs. Weasley still didn't know about Ron's proposal plan and every time she said anything about the party, Mr. Weasley would wink at Ginnny. She rolled her eyes and put her finger to her lips, urging her father not to be so obvious.

"I've got a big idea for a cake," said Mrs. Weasley happily as she set the dishes to wash themselves. "Will you be around, Ginny, to help?"

"Not really, mum, I've got to go 'round to help George with something." She realized this was quite vague, but what she needed to do was sit in the shop and deflect Hermione should she decide to ignore Ron's note and show up.

"Ah, well, I'm sure I can manage." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and swept upstairs. Ginny changed out of her Quidditch things and into jeans and and an old Weird Sisters t-shirt. She Apparated to Diagon Alley and picked up a magazine in the book shop before heading to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Greetings, fair sister," said George when she entered, holding up a large sword that greatly resembled the sword of Gryffindor. He was wearing a knight's helmet complete with purple plumage, and had a shield with a prancing Lion on it. "Knight Nuggats. What do you think?" He removed the helmet and it disappeared in a poof. He swung the sword and it too popped out of thin air. The shield remained and he chucked it at Ginny who attempted to catch it, but then it disappeared to.

"What do they do exactly?"

"You just chew it up, and head to toe, you're fitted with full armor."

"You didn't have full armor."

"Still working out the kinks. Anyway, if you try any aggression, it all disappears. Safety measure." Ginny laughed.

"It's pretty good," she said. "I'll try one." George hesitated. He didn't like testing out new creations before they were fully realized, but he supposed this couldn't hurt. They'd already passed the safety test. He threw a candy at Ginny. As soon as she started chewing, her outfit changed. But it wasn't a knight's costume. She was in an elegant purple dress of the finest satin, with long sleeves, a golden ruff, and crimson petticoats. Her hair had plaited itself into a long braid, an old fashioned cap on her head.

"Oops, sorry," said George. "Damsel. Minor problem, easily fixed. Must have done the spell wrong on that one. You'll have to try to attack me though, or you'll be stuck like that." Ginny moved to push George and instantly the costume fell away. "I'd better get to solving that."

"At least it was a full outfit," said Ginny. George ran down to the lab and she pulled up a stool at the front and perused her magazine, ready to resume her part in Ron's plan. She'd laid it on particularly thick in her card, bewitching both hers and Harry's to be extremely spectacular. Surely, at the Ministry, Hermione was beginning to feel a little hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione grew irritated as the day wore on. Everyone wished her well on her birthday. She was greeted with a card or a gift at every turn. But she hadn't received one word from Ron. When lunchtime came, she looked up hopefully every time the door to the office opened, hoping it would be him, or at the very least a message or a bouquet of flowers. This was so unlike him! A part of her worried that he was in danger, but then she likely would have heard about it. Still, he hadn't missed her birthday once in all the years they'd known each other, even when they'd been fighting. Even in first year he'd given her a chocolate frog and they hadn't even really been friends until October, when the troll had appeared on Halloween.

"Take a long lunch, Granger," her boss, Hildie Greenspot said as she passed by around noon.

"Why?" she asked, looking up from her papers.

"Well, I just assumed Weasley has something special planned for you.

"No," said Hermione. _Well, I assumed that too, _she thought bitterly. _But you know what they say about assuming._

"Really? _That's _surprising."

"Yes," Hermione said through gritted teeth, unable to hide the bitterness any longer.

"D'you suppose he's forgotten?" Hildie asked. Hermione thought there was a distinctive note of theatricality in her voice.

"Oh, no. He wouldn't," she said, unsurely. "Never has before." She returned to her work in order to hide the anger she knew was creeping into her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you're right." Hildie returned to her own office and Hermione sighed heavily. She thought she heard snickering in the next cubicle over, but she ignored it. This was ridiculous. How could she get so worked up? She had important work to do and she was a grown woman, no a silly school-girl. And of course he couldn't have forgotten her birthday! It was ridiculous to think so. But the afternoon came with no hint of her boyfriend. It started to seem like his forgetting was a very real possibility. She sent a Patronus to him, just to ask how his day was, hoping her otter would jog her memory. But she made no mention of her birthday in the message. _Two can play at this game, _she thought. _If he didn't remember on his own, I'm not going to remind him._ But no reply came back to her.

At five o'clock, she organized her desk, gathered her things and took off for home. The flat was exactly as she'd left it, only now the party invitation was shouting at her.

"Don't be late, Don't be late. The party starts exactly at eight!"

Hermione had a small tea alone and read a few pages of a muggle mystery novel, but she couldn't concentrate. Maybe whatever Ron had planned involved laying low until the party. She changed into her party clothes at half past seven, a soft, red dress with capped sleeves and an A-line skirt. It was trimmed with lace at the collar and it made her feel very elegant. She put her hair up into a loose bun, pulling some strands down to frame her face. She applied makeup and put on the golden heart-shaped pendant that Ron had given her a year ago. It was a locket with their picture inside. Though it was nothing like Slytherin's horrible locket that had served its turn as a Horcrux, she knew that it had taken Ron a lot of courage to even buy such a thing. He explained though, that giving her a locket was as much a symbolic gesture as a romantic one. She understood. It felt cool against her skin, she hadn't worn it for a while. It was delicate and fragile and she usually only wore it on special occasions. Lastly, she put on her heels that were also gold. She quickly charmed them to make them more comfortable and then she grabbed a small gold purse and Disapparated to the Burrow.

Hermione arrived at the to a sea of redheads, but there was only one she was really looking for. But there was no Ron. A happy looking Ginny ran to greet her, her hair swinging behind her. She looked gorgeous in a blue dress with silver trim. Harry was with her looking extremely dapper in traditional wizard robes that matched his green eyes.

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny. Harry had to look away to keep from smiling.

"Isn't he here?" Hermione asked, looking past Ginny and Harry.

"No, we thought he would be with you, obviously."

"He said he had to study late for his Auror exams. He didn't even mention the party," she said. She was beginning to shake visibly.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" George said carrying a large gift over to her. "Where's Ron?"

"Studying."

"What? That can't be right."

"George, didn't you say anything about Hermione's birthday party while you were at the shop together all day?" asked Ginny, pointedly. Hermione didn't seem to notice the odd cadence that was there, or the blatant stare Ginny gave her brother.

"Well no," George began, "I didn't think I had to. It's Hermione's birthday after all!" Just then the Grangers appeared to hug their daughter and they too wondered about Ron's whereabouts.

"This is brilliant," Ginny whispered to Harry. Hermione was clearly annoyed and Ginny couldn't have been happier. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out with gifts too and set them on a little table next to George's.

"Isn't Ron with you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked innocently. Arthur Weasley looked as though his eyes might pop out of his head and Ginny almost broke down laughing. It was too perfect.

"I'm afraid he isn't, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione made an effort to disguise her true feelings.

"Well then, I'm sure he'll be on his way. Ginny dear, why don't you send him a Patronus?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. Hermione looked about to protest, but Ginny grabbed her wand and sent a Patronus to Ron, saying, "Ron, you're presence is requested at the Burrow!" Half an hour came and went with no reply. Then Hermione decided to do the same. Her message was clear. "Ronald, please just drop what you're doing and come to the Burrow." _Wait til I get my hands on him,_ she thought. She was meant to mingle and have a good time and though she made an effort, she was distracted, constantly looking about. Her parents were telling tales of dentistry that Mr. Weasley was eating up. George insisted on playing some music and wanted her help in choosing her favorite songs, but her heart wasn't in it. Everyone, but Mrs. Weasley was trying to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. As Ginny had known, her mother was seemingly as annoyed as Hermione. At a quarter to nine, Mrs. Weasley sent her own Patronus, with a few harsh words. She set the table for dinner at nine and when everyone was seated sans Ron, she wondered whether they should wait for him.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," said Hermione, tears sparkling in her eyes. "He's obviously not coming, so let's just eat. I'm absolutely starving. Mum, why are you smiling?" she accused.

"I wasn't smiling," Hermione's mother said, now frowning purposefully.

"Well, let's eat, shall we," Mr. Weasley said starting to put food on his plate.

They ate in relative silence. Mr. Weasley tried to make pleasant conversation with the Grangers. Hermione seemed determined not to talk and Angelina did a lot of looking at the floor. Bill and Fleur shared lots of stories about Victoire and how she was crawling now and babbling up a storm. Talk of her granddaughter eased some of Mrs. Weasley's anger. But Hermione's seemed to grow and suddenly she felt as though she'd lost her appetite.

"Excuse me, everybody," she said pushing her chair back forcefully and getting up. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she dug her fingernails into Harry's leg. He was looking down uncomfortably. George kept eating as though nothing was happening and Mrs. Weasley threw down her napkin to follow Hermione. With the two of them gone, everyone else breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"This is perfect," Ginny said.

"I almost can't bear to watch," Mrs. Granger said. "But I know it's all part of the plan. I'm just so excited for what's coming."

"Don't you think it's gone on long enough," asked Mr. Weasley.

"Not quite," said George. "We have to get to the presents first. When he's not hear for that...well, it will be just enough."

"I'm going to check on Ron," Harry said to Ginny. "I'll just Apparate over to Shell Cottage for a minute and I'll be back."

"Tell him how well it's going," Ginny said and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry tried to sneak past Mrs. Weasley and Hermione who were sitting in the kitchen. Hermione was holding a Muggle cell phone to her ear, looking very upset. Mrs. Weasley had her hands on her hips. She looked ready to murder someone.

"Just going to the bathroom," he said, but he needn't have bothered. They hardly noticed him. So, he quickly made his way up to Ginny's room so he could Disapparate.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron walked along the beach, skipping stones and trying not to panic. He'd already put on his suit pants, shirt, and tie for the party, he'd grown so anxious. His pant legs were rolled up and he was barefoot. He'd left the jacket inside with the ring in the pocket. There was an unseasonably warm breeze at the beach and Ron already felt he was sweating more than usual. Earlier in the afternoon he'd fallen asleep on the couch and he'd woken up feeling a bit groggy. The sand between is toes made him feel alive and almost made him forget the nausea that threatened him. All he had to do now was wait. Then he'd get his shoes and the ring and pop over to the Burrow. Different scenarios of Hermione's reaction played in his head. Some made made him blush and others frightened him. He decided he'd definitely show up holding flowers. That would ease some of the tension. Ron had a distinct flashback of his return to the Horcrux hunt after his abandonment and too-long absence. She'd been so angry she'd punched him over and over. And he'd expected her to run into his arms and kiss him, thanking Merlin he was alright. Could he really expect that kind of reaction now? At least it would be easy enough to explain why he'd "forgotten" her birthday for such a surprise and he felt fairly certain that the ring would smooth everything over. He turned a smooth stone over in his hand, the coolness of it felt good in hand. Suddenly, a light flashed, somewhere over the water. Instinctively he got wand and turned towards the sea. As quickly as the light had come, it had disappeared, and Ron wasn't entirely sure he hadn't imagined it. But it looked to him like the water was choppier than a moment ago. Squinting, he stepped closer and illuminated his wand. Nothing.

"Hey," a voice startled him and he spun on his heels, on the defensive. It was Harry.

"Harry, sorry," Ron said, lowering his wand.

"On edge, much?"

"No it's just that I thought I saw..."

"What?" asked Harry. Ron turned back to the sea and still there was nothing.

"Nevermind. You're right, I'm just on edge. How's the party going?"

"Excellent. Hermione's in a right state. She's miserable."

"Good, good," said Ron. He knew it was impossibly ludicrous to be glad his girlfriend was feeling so terrible on account of him.

"Well, it will be time for you to swoop in soon."

"I know."

"How you feeling?"

"Great, I'm ready to..." Ron's voice was cut off by the sound of rushing water. Harry and Ron stood dumbfounded for a second as an enormous wave came crashing towards them. On instinct, they turned and ran towards the cottage, but the water broke over them hard. They struggled to fight through water that pulled at them, shouting curses and jinxes until they stood soaked, but safe on the sand.

"What was that?" asked Ron. Harry didn't answer. His wand was out and he turned, looking all about him with a Sneak-o-scope in the air.

"Someone's here."

"You don't say," said Ron. Then he saw a hooded figure gliding towards them. "Harry, there!" he said motioning towards the figure. "Kingsley said there might be surprise 'missions' from time to time, for training. Not the real thing, but simulated..."

"This isn't for training," said Harry. Ron gulped. He was afraid of that. Before he had time to think, before he even had time to fear, sparks flew at him and he instantly deflected them. He didn't have time to process anything, he could only act. Thoughts of Hermione, her birthday, the party, the ring, the proposal, the plan seemed miles away. It was just him and Harry and they needed to stay alive. It was clear now that there wasn't only a single figure, but three, and they seemed ready to kill. Over what, Ron hadn't the slightest clue, but at the moment it hardly mattered.

"Who are they?" shouted Ron as sand swirled around them, obstructing their vision.

"Raiders," said Harry.

"Not Death Eaters?"

"No!" Harry yelled as he ducked a curse. "I think we were wrong...about the Gringott's break in!"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later! Kind of busy, right now!"

"If we live 'til later!" muttered Ron. He was caked in sand, it stung his skin and his eyes burned with salt. Despite the warm air, being wet made him very cold indeed and his teeth were chattering. _Of all the days for an attack,_ he thought as he threw spells left and right. He'd ignored Hermione all day and now it might be his last. He vowed that if he lived he'd never go to such extreme measures to surprise her again, no matter what the payoff might be.

"Which one of you weasels is Bill?" grunted one of the hooded wizards. _Bill?_ _What did they want with Bill?_ So this fight was personal? On what grounds? He didn't have the chance to ask, one of the cloaked men was fiercely attempting to _Crucio_ Harry. "Stupefy!" yelled Ron, but the Raider blocked the curse and it bounced off his wand exploding in a nearby tree, which instantly burst into flames. Another Raider was working on the sea again, this time the water rising in a huge funnel, like a tornado, high above their heads. Ron moved to break the wizard's concentration and took a page out of Hermione's book, setting his robes on fire, like she'd done first year when they'd thought Snape was cursing Harry's broom. It worked and the water came splashing down, but Ron used all his might to send it back to the sea. Still, the force of all the magic was causing large waves to stir. Chaos continued to reign and Ron rapidly felt his senses deteriorating. Maybe something had hit him. He was tiring quickly, he strength waning. Still he pressed on. He had to keep fighting. This could not be it. No matter what, Ron was determined not to die tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

"What if he's in danger?" said Hermione, the anger of earlier replaced with worry. Mrs. Weasley stood over her, frowning. Hermione had called him on the Muggle cell phone three times in a row with no answer.

"Surely not," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But this isn't _like_ him. He always answers when I use this phone. He knows if I resort to it, there must be something really important."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mrs. Weasley replied, attempting to sound self-assured. "Why don't we get back to the party. You're parents have to go soon and they'll want to see you open your parcels." Hermione sighed. She wanted to wait for Ron, but she knew she couldn't stall any longer. They both left the kitchen, not noticing that Harry had yet to return from "the bathroom." They returned to the party, looking grim and Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter to her, trying to cheer her.

"Let's do presents," said George. He pushed the pushed the presents towards Hermione and urged her to sit down.

"Wait, where's Harry?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll go get him," said Ginny. "Be right back." She went inside and climbed the stairs. He should really have been back by now. How long did it take to fill Ron in and then come back? Maybe Ron wasn't letting him leave. Maybe he was getting cold feet. Well, she'd have to go retrieve them both. Ginny thought it was just about time for the finale of the plan to commence. Safe inside her room, she Apparated to Shell Cottage. She found the cottage empty. "Ron? Harry?" she called. No answer. She checked the kitchen, the living room, then headed upstairs. She knocked on the bathroom door, checked the bedrooms, but there was no sign of either her brother or her boyfriend. Coming back down to the living room, she noticed Ron's suit coat slung across the back of a chair and saw that the back door, the one that led to the sea was opened. _They must have taken some fresh air,_ she thought. She moved to the screen door and pulled it wider.

"Ginny, No, what are you doing?" Came Harry's voice in a panic and she was thrust backward by the force of a spell.

"What the.." then she saw. Ron and Harry were in the thick of battle with three cloaked wizards and they did _not_ appear to be winning.

"Harry Potter, you arse, you let me out of here!" she shrieked. He'd put wards around her and she couldn't get through. It was as though there was a brick wall in front of her, only she could see everything happening in front of her and was helpless to do anything. She didn't have her wand. Determined to remain calm, she thought for a moment and decided that Bill and Fleur must have spares. Bill had encountered numerous snatchers in his day and he'd kept spares before. She pulled open every drawer in the house, at the same time trying to summon her own wand, knowing it was too far away. Finally she found what she was looking for. It was a ten inch birch wand, no telling the core. She didn't have time to contemplate. Before letting herself out of Harry's protective cage, she sent a Patronus to the Burrow.

"Cloaked men, danger at Shell Cottage," she said quickly and then she released herself into the fray, both men greeting her angrily as she sent hexes at the intruders.

"I told you to stay back!" said Harry.

"Don't you dare, Harry, you need my help."

"She's right, mate," said Ron. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but at least now we're three on three."

"I've sent a Patronus home. So everyone will know where to find us."

"They asked for Bill," said Ron.

"Bill?"

"Lovely chat, but no time for questions," said Harry. All three of them ducked spells and water and sand, running back and forth, not even clear which spells were going where.

"Grab my hands, we'll Apprate back!" said Ginny.

"We can't," said Harry, "they'll follow.

"How would they...?"

"Later!" Harry shot a hex at the three raiders and they went flying back into the water. Finally, he Ron, and Ginny could breathe.

"_Aquarium Levitas!" _ Harry shouted. A large ball of water rose from the sea with their adversaries trapped inside.

"Bloody Brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"Impressive," said Ginny. "Let's leave now, while we can. Before anyone from the Burrow arrives."

"I told you, we can't," said Harry.

"But, we've got them held," Ginny argued.

"They're Raiders. They've put a lock on us. They can't get out of that ball of water, but if we try to Apparate we'll all get splinched into a million pieces."

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Ron.

"We'd better start walking, then," said Ginny.

"But if anyone else comes, they'll be trapped too." Ron looked shaken. He was clearly thinking of Hermione.

"Not Bill," said Harry seriously. "He's who their after. He's the only one who can take the lock off."

"What do they want with him?" asked Ron.

"His knowledge," Harry said. "It was them who tried to break into Gringotts, only they weren't after gold or treasure, or anything from a vault. They were luring _him _there. As a Cursebreaker, he has something more valuable to them than anything material."

"Why him? There are other Cursebreakers." Ginny looked positively livid that anyone would consider harming her family.

"He's meant to be the first in a string of of attacks, I think," said Harry carefully. He didn't want to set her off.

"How come you didn't know this last week?" she yelled, her voice reaching a high pitch that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's.

"Because I only pieced it together now. I'll have to go back to the Ministry to go over everyone's case notes, but my theory is that they _Imperiusd_ the Goblins, then left it untraceable. That we did know about them. That they've been working towards untraceable curses. Raiders have been toiling with darker magic than we've seen in a long time, and their coming up with new ways of defending themselves."

"Hence the bloody Apparition lock," said Ginny.

"So what do we do now, just wait for Bill to come to the danger?"

"I'm afraid so," said Harry. "He'll have heard of them of course. He'll know exactly who they are and what to do, though he won't be pleased to know it's come to this."

"That's an understatement," said Ron.

"He'll be angry that we couldn't catch them sooner. The Cursebreakers and Aurors have been working together to investigate them, but as I said they've done everything they can to become..."

"Untraceable."

"So this is what you have to look forward to as an Auror, Ron," said Ginny.

"Well, hopefully not every instance will be an attack on my loved ones," he replied.

"Yes. Hopefully not," echoed Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

"At least open the card from Percy and Audrey," George said.

"No, thanks. I'll just wait for Harry and Ginny," said Hermione. So they did. Nobody said anything, George just kept urging Hermione to open gifts by pushing them towards her encouragingly, but everyone was afraid to speak. All at once Ginny's Patronus burst forth in front of them with her message. "_Cloaked men, danger at Shell Cottage."_ Bill and Fleur immediately jumped out of their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked aghast.

"What's Ginny doing at Shell Cottage?" Hermione asked.

"Nevermind, Ron and Harry are there, we've got to send help."

"Ron?!" Hermione explained.

"We'll explain later, Hermione, but he's in danger. Fleur, stay here." Bill said, sternly.

"I'm coming," she defied, but he put his hand up pleadingly and she ceased to argue. "Charlie, Bettina, Dad, come with me."

"What about me?" asked George.

"No George, just Ministry people."

"Charlie's not in the Ministry..."

"Then I'm coming," shouted Hermione, fiercely.

"No," George, Charlie, and Bill all said at once.

"Why not? I'm more then worthy."

"We know you are Hermione, but please, just stay here. Mum, can you send a Patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt? Tell him to meet us at Shell Cottage. If I do it, they might trace it."

"What's going on? Who are _they_?" Hermione demanded, her eyes full of tears. Angelina clung to George like she was afraid he'd leave her behind, but he didn't seem to be moving.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, there's no time. We've got to get there." Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Bettina Disapparated without another word. Mrs. Weasley sent a Patronus to Kingsley, as Bill had told her.

"I have to go to Ron! He could be hurt." She moved to Apparate, but George countered and put a shield on her.

"You can't, Hermione. Ron would never forgive himself if something happened to you today."

"It's only my ruddy birthday," she said. "Who cares about that? If Ron's not safe...please, let me go!"

"They can take care of it," said George. "They'll bring him back, safe. Now promise not to try and leave and I'll take the shield down?" Hermione stared him down, her wand out.

"How can I when you can't actually promise they'll be safe."

"Hermione, please," said her mother, pulling her arm. Then Hermione burst into tears and hugged her mother close. George removed the shield and came closer to them, Angelina's hand firmly in his.

"Listen, Hermione. You're right, I can't promise anything. But I believe they will be safe. I'm just as scared as you, but we've got to have faith." She nodded half-heartedly, but then she noticed Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen staring at the Weasley clock. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Ron's arrows were pointed to "mortal peril." Hermione looked at George with shame.

"I'm sorry George, obviously you stand to lose as much in this as I do."

"But we won't," said George. "Here, this will calm the nerves." He handed her a butterbeer and she took it obligingly.

"Hermione," said her mother softly, "isn't it a dangerous profession, being an Auror."

"Yes, it can be," Hermione admitted.

"Then...then, I think this may be something you'll have to get used to," said her mother.

"What?" asked Hermione wiping her tears away.

"Well, if Ron's to become an Auror, then this is a taste of what your life might be," Hermione took a huge swig of butterbeer. Her mother was right. This could well be the norm. She'd seen Harry go off on plenty of odd and worrisome missions. Yet, Ginny always managed. Suddenly Ginny seemed like the bravest woman in the world to Hermione. And Mrs. Weasley, who'd let her children face unspeakable dangers on many occasions. Well, she hadn't really _let___them, but she hadn't stopped them. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione decided to be just that, brave. She knew she had it in her. Ron had faced terrible things in the past and he'd gotten through. And then it had been Voldemort. And it had just been her, him, and Harry sometimes, and he'd made it through on his own for a time. Now he had a huge amount of support, including the Minister of Magic himself. George was right. They just had to have faith. She eased her hold around her mother and stood, smoothing her skirt. Her parents embraced and there was nothing else they could do or say. There was nothing anyone could do or say. Hermione paced. This reminded her terribly of Harry's birthday all those years ago, when they'd taken polyjuice potion to become him. After splitting up they'd been instructed to meet back at the Burrow. Each pair of Auror and decoy Harry had waited for the others to return and the night had been one of the longest nights of Hermione's life. That night she'd also been worried sick about Ron.

The Burrow was supposed to be a place of happy memories and she had many there. But somehow she didn't think anything could ever top the feelings of dread she'd had previously and now. A few laughs, some tender moments, and wonderful meals could hardly compete with the heaviness in the pit of her stomach as she imagined her life without Ron. How empty this place would be, how empty her life would be! It was a challenge for her to stay on her feet but she continued pacing. Mrs. Weasley made her tea, but she said she preferred the butterbeer. George offered her Firewhiskey and at first she declined, but then decided it might soothe her nerves. She felt completely frayed and useless. Of course, she horribly worried for everyone else too. Harry was out there and Ginny! Not to mention Ron's father and his two eldest brothers. When she realized how much she had neglected to think of them she felt foolish and selfish. This had without a doubt been the worst birthday of her life and she found she couldn't care less that Ron had seemingly forgotten it. All that mattered to her was that Ron stayed safe and came back to her in one piece. Having him back in her arms would be the biggest gift she could possibly imagine.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron's eyes remained on the Raiders in their floating aquatic prison. Harry's wand stayed pointed at them. His jaw was set, eyes burning.

"It won't hold for much longer," he said. "They're looking for ways out."

"You're getting tired," said Ginny standing and attempting to wipe some of the sand off her skin. Ron followed suit. "What's the spell, Harry? You should take a rest." He showed her how to hold them and she took over. She was surprised how much energy it took. She nearly felt the spell fall away, but she kept control.

"Ill help," offered Ron, pointing his wand too. Ginny was grateful. For once she didn't make a snide comment about not needing help just because she was a girl. She knew Ron wanted to occupy his mind and body just as much as she did. All of a sudden, Bettina Brighton, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur Weasley burst onto the scene out of thin air, their wands at the ready. They'd clearly been expecting an brawl and were shocked to see the situation appeared under control.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron.

"Arguments about who should come and who should stayed behind. George had to convince Hermione..."

"Oh, Merlin's Beard, bless him!"

"How did you convince George to stay?"

"I didn't," said Bill. "Angelina did."

"And Fleur was happy to let you have all the fun yourself?" Ginny asked Bill.

"Only because of Victoire. We have an agreement."

"Seems like you lot managed alright yourselves," Arthur said examining Harry's dirty work.

"It's only temporary," Harry told him. "We'll have to let them out in order for the lock on us to break."

"Lock?" asked Bettina.

"We can't Apparate," Ginny said solemnly. "We'd splinch."

"Who are they?" asked Charlie.

"Raiders," Bill and Harry answered at the same time. "You should have told me, Ginny, I would have just come myself."

"I didn't know, Bill. I was kind of trying to save our skins as quickly as possible. I went with the shortest message possible."

"Message received. Stand aside Ginny, Ron, Harry. It's me their interested in" Bill flicked his wand and the water burst away from their enemies, splashing over everyone.

"You couldn't have spared us that?" groaned a freshly soaked Ron. He shook his head like a dog. The watery prison was gone, but Bill still held them suspended in the air.

"The Minister is on his way," he told the Raiders. "You'll be sent straight to Azkaban for this. Better luck next time." The largest of the Raiders started to laugh, a mirthless laugh that reminded Ginny of the way Bellatrix Lestrange had laughed. "Yes, laugh now while you can. Now...tell me how you found this house."

"Your protections were weak, Weasel," the large Raider said. He was clearly the ring-leader of the bunch. Ginny moved towards Harry to hold him, but she nodded her off. He was worried that they'd hurt her more if they knew she was with him. _Just like old times,_ she thought.

"Bill, what's this all about?" asked Mr. Weasley, but Bill waved at him to keep silent. This was when the Raiders made their move. While Bill's attention was split between them and his father, however briefly, they broke the hold around themselves and fell to the ground, landing smoothly in the sand. Before anyone could even blink, the battle resumed. There wasn't time for confusion. The newcomers jumped right in. Harry and Ron both leaped in front of Ginny and Mr. Weasley tried to block all four of his children, but Bill emerged as the leader. He urged the others back and as soon as he could, he shielded them. The ring-leader of the Raiders kept taking the shield down, forcing Bill into distraction as he tried to keep it up.

"We can handle ourselves, Bill, just concentrate on them!" shouted Ginny as she sent hexes flying.

"Where in the hell is Kingsley?" asked Charlie.

"He'll be here," Bettina said confidently. Charlie dove on her to push her out of the way of a flying jinx.

"Watch yourself," he said.

"You do the same," she replied pulling him past another nasty spell. She stupefied one of the Raiders so hard he few into the wall of the cottage. Ron cast a binding spell on the cloaked man as he tried to recover and Ginny reinforced it.

"You lot aren't the only ones who can make locks," she said. "Try escaping and the ropes will only grow tighter."

"Nice one!"

"Look out," said Harry. The bearded Raider ran full force towards Ginny with his wand raised, his eyes mad.

"_Accio _Broom!" Ginny cried and jumped three feet in the air. A broom from Bill and Fleur's broom cupboard whizzed straight into her outstretched hands and she was soaring above the fray shooting spells downward on their enemies. Harry angrily shot a hex at the bearded Raider and it hit him, turning his legs to jelly. The man roared and pointed his wand at the shingles on the roof. At his command they began to fall away from the house and he pelted them at his opponents. One hit Ron straight in the stomach and he toppled to the ground in pain. The lead Raider made the waves huge again, the water churned and fell upon the shore in massive quantities. Ron staggered, but he was up. Shingles continued to fly about and the Weasleys, Harry, and Bettina had to dodge them as well as the mounting waves. Then Charlie summoned a broom as well and pulled Bettina up behind him. Arthur and Harry were countering the shingles by making them explode into dust as they whirred past.

"You can worry about the damage, later, Bill," his father said.

"Ron, are you alright?" asked Harry, for the first time noting he was slower than before. _Too slow for a fight like this,_ thought Harry.

"I'll be fine," he answered, though the pain in his abdomen seemed to increase with every step. He wasn't exactly sure what damage had been done, but he knew something wasn't right. Ginny attempted a silent healing charm on Ron from up on her broom and it was difficult to concentrate on him as they both kept moving. She tried not to make it obvious, as she didn't want the Raiders onto what she was doing. At least the bonds on the first Raider continued to hold.

Dust from the exploded shingles coated everyone, including the Raiders. As they moved to higher ground to avoid the rising water, Ron saw Dobby's grave. The grave he'd helped Harry hand-dig, on what had previously been the worst day of his life. Instantly he thought of what, or rather, who, he'd been fighting for that day. Hermione. Despite the pain in his body, he rushed forward and took control of the water from the lead Raider. His family and friends looked stunned as he used the waves to force the two remaining Raiders into the sky. Two columns of water burst upwards carrying the Raiders with them. Then he let the water fall back to the sea. The spray caked the sand and dust further into everyone's skin. Ron felt he might never get clean. But as the water fell away, Kingsley Shacklebolt was revealed, standing at the front of a group of surly looking Aurors, who'd already moved to do the same Binding spell on the last two offending Raiders. Bill brought the three together and Kingsley, his team, four Weasleys, Bettina Brighton, and Harry Potter rounded on them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley's voice brought Hermione out of her trance of despair. She stood abruptly and looked where Molly looked. Arthur had appeared flanked by Harry and Ginny. Charlie and Bettina followed, and brining up the rear was Ron. Hermione only had eyes for him. She blew past everyone and threw herself at him with all her might. He winced. The pain in his stomach radiated to his side.

"Oh goodness, you're hurt." she eased up a little and quickly did a healing charm, one that Ginny hadn't been able to do.

"Thanks," he said. Then she kissed him fiercely, before he could say another word. She was so grateful to have him back, she nearly forgot herself and that there were other people around them. "You're filthy, she added softly, smiling for the first time that day.

"Where eez Bill?" a panicked Fleur said, rushing out of the house where she'd been occupying herself with knitting booties for Victoire.

"He's taking care of the Raiders," Mr. Weasley answered. "But he's safe and they're safely in Azkaban."

"What are Raiders?" asked George.

"The newest threat," said Harry. "Thieves, essentially. They steal our tactics, work to counter new defense mechanisms. They strive to make unbreakable curses, so naturally their adversaries are..."

"The Cursebreakers," Hermione said.

"Exactly. As soon as the Cursebreakers uncover something, the Raiders move against them. Bill's head Cursebreaker, now."

"But why attack his home?" Mrs. Weasley asked in horror.

"They're ruthless. And these days they're desperate. This was sloppy. It's not their normal style. They thought breaking into Gringotts would trap Bill, but it didn't work."

"Are there more of them?" Angelina asked.

"Possibly. It's certainly likely," Harry said. "But they're not like Death Eaters. There's no real leader."

"I thought that big one was the leader," said Ginny.

"He's _a _leader. There's no one like Voldemort that they all answer to. They work mostly alone and are in it for themselves."

"So they just try to weaken defenses for the hell of it? To wreak havoc on our society?" asked George. "Couldn't they just pass out a nice Mumbling Mint like the rest of us?"

"It's more than that," Harry explained. "They're after Ministry secrets and ancient magic. But there isn't a unifying goal among them. These wanted the secrets of Gringotts, not the treasure inside, necessarily, but this time they were after Goblin magic."

"Well we all know how keen Goblins are at sharing," said Ron. Hermione gave him slightly evil glance.

"The Goblins were really brave during the break-in. They stood their ground and yet so may people blamed them for a breach of security, when it wasn't their fault! They were cursed. We used the same trick, if you'll remember."

"I mostly try to forget."

"Anyway, it's contained now. Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"Now that you're here, it is," she said pulling Ron by the caller. Ron gave her a goofy gin, his ears turning red. "Hey, you're dressed up," Hermione added, noting his slacks and shirt.

"I'm filthy," he said. "I need a bath."

"But you're wearing a tie. Why are you so dressed up?"

"It's your birthday!" answered Ron.

"But you forgot my birthday," said Hermione.

"No, I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"_You_ look great, by the way."

"Don't change the subject, Ronald. Why were you doing at Shell Cottage?"

"I was going to...I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I'm certainly surprised, but it still doesn't make much sense."

"It would have if... I had something planned, but...sort of ruined, now. I don't have a backup gift. I'm sorry."

"Oh Ron, I don't care if I missed out on a surprise gift. I only care that you're here, that you're alive."

"And that he didn't really forget your birthday," offered Ginny.

"That too," said Hermione leaning up to kiss Ron's cheek. "You really do need a bath." She tried to wipe some of the the dirt from his face and revealed multiple cuts and bruises. "Let me..." she moved to heal them too, but Ron shook his head.

"It's fine." He kissed her forehead and placed his on her cheek. "I'm going to go wash up. And I mean it, you really do look beautiful. Happy Birthday." He squeezed her hand and she tentatively let him go so he could clean up.

"I could do with a wash as well," said Ginny. "You too, Harry, you smell. But me first." Harry just smiled at his girlfriend as she went inside. Hermione hadn't moved from her spot. She looked dreamily at the ground. She felt at peace.

"Ron was brilliant," said Harry, approaching her. "He saved us."

"I don't know how Ginny does it," Hermione said. "Watching you go off on dangerous tasks day after day."

"That's not every day, Hermione, you know that better than anyone."

"But George pointed out to me that this will be my life when Ron becomes an Auror. He's been through rigorous training, but they should have training for those of us who get left behind."

"We'll look after each other, Hermione. Tonight was dangerous and it won't be the last scary night, but we've all been through much worse and you know how we got through it. Together." Hermione hugged Harry, not caring that between embracing him and Ron, her lovely dress was now covered in dirt.

"I suppose I'll change," she said looking down at herself.

"Let's start over," said George. "With the party. Now that _everyone_ is here. If you'd like."

"I would like that. Mum, Dad, I understand if you can't stay..."

"Oh, we will," said Dr. Granger putting an arm around his wife. "The night is just beginning now." Her mother hit him playfully, shushing him not to give too much away. They were, after all, still expecting to see a proposal.

Ron emerged from the bath feeling like a new man. He was clean and refreshed and reunited with Hermione. He put on a Chudley Cannons tee, brown corduroy pants, and his best trainers. For the first time in hours he felt comfortable and like himself. A knock came at his door and he nearly turned to fire a spell with his wand.

"Can I come in?" asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"You're still going to do it, right?" she asked in a whisper, closing the door.

"How can I? This was a terrible night."

"So make it the perfect night."

"I don't know. It would seem out of place."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart!"

"And you want to marry her?"

"Yes, obviously."

"Then nothing else matters! Sure, we had fun planning and plotting the perfect proposal, but you didn't need to go to any trouble at all. Don't you see? Hermione loves you and wants to marry you too. You wanted to do it on her birthday and it's still her birthday, so do it! You've been waiting for this for months, years probably. You prepared for this, you're ready and it's time."

"It will seem out of the blue, now."

"Then it's exactly how you wanted it. There's _no_ way she'll expect it."

"I don't even have the ring," Ron sighed. "It's still in my jacket pocket and my jacket's at Shell Cottage."

"Leave that to me," said Ginny. "Now go downstairs, have a butterbeer and be with Hermione. But maybe not dressed like that..."

"Hey, you said nothing else matters. After what we've been though tonight, I'm dressing only for comfort, proposal or not." Ginny smiled at her brother.

"I was only joking. Hermione's already changed into something similar. I think I will too."

Ron came downstairs to find George and Harry sipping Firewhiskey with his dad. They poured him some and he drank it down quickly. They refilled it without asking. Mrs. Weasley had spread out leftovers from the disastrous feast of earlier. The battle had made everyone extremely hungry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione, who was indeed dressed down now too, in faded jeans, a Gryffindor Lion's shirt and an oversized button-down sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made her.

"Much better now," said Ron. "Though I just realized I'm extremely hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"That's not like you," she said, putting her arms around his waist.

"I was too nervous to eat," he responded.

"About what?" she asked. George cleared his throat and attempted to slide over that last bit.

"It's getting late. It won't be your birthday before long. You should open your presents," he said.

"And don't forget the cake," said Fleur.

"Oh, but Bill isn't here."

"Yes, I am," Bill said popping in next to Fleur, who squealed with delight and hugged him tight. He looked neat and clean already. He'd washed up at Shell Cottage after repairing the roof and placing wards about the property.

"Here's something of yours, Ron." Bill threw his sit jacket to him and Ron caught it deftly, the way he'd catch a Quaffle.

"Don't need that now," he said, gesturing to his current state of dress. But discreetly, he'd taken the ring from the pocket of the jacket and placed it in the pocket of his corduroys.


	15. Chapter 15

The mood at the Burrow was finally appropriate for a party. Hermione had decided she wanted to have cake before presents and she'd blown out the candles in one big breath.

"What did you wish for?" asked Ron.

"In the Muggle world you're not supposed to say, or it won't come true," she teased.

"I see."

"But I don't believe in that. It's just a silly superstition. Plus, I got my wish before I even saw the cake." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Ready for presents?" he asked. She nodded. George started a chant of "presents, presents, presents," and everyone joined in, including the Grangers. Hermione opened the card from Percy and Audrey first and it really was sweet, though Ron nearly fell over in his chair when he said that it also read "Congratulations."

"That's odd. Congratulations for what?"

"For making it through another year?" asked Ginny, hoping to skim right over it.

"Ah well," said Ron. "Moving on. Here's one from Luna. Ron handed Hermione a small box wrapped in what looked like leaves. Ginny nearly fell over giggling when she pulled out earrings made of dried green onions. Giggling aside, the smell alone was enough to make anyone drop. Hermione kept her poker face and smiled at the beaming Luna.

"Thank you, Luna. How thoughtful."

"Next," said George, handing over his large box. "This is from Angelina and me. Hope you'll find it useful." Hermione ripped through the wrapping and found a box full of books.

"Their old law books," said Angelina. "My grandmother worked in your department when she was younger, had some of the same interests. She read everything about magical creatures and special interest groups."

"Wow, thank you," said Hermione. The sight and smell of books, old or new still excited her and always would.

Then she opened more knitted goodies from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley gave her several bottles of Muggle wine that was supposed to be good vintage. Harry gave her a pack of special quills that took dictation.

"They're not the kind Rita Skeeter uses, before you give me that look," he said defensively.

"I love them Harry, thank you."

"This one's mine," said Ginny handing her a medium sized gift. It was a beautiful purse that mildly resembled the beaded bag she'd had for the Horcrux hunt, but only because it sparkled.

"I actually bewitched it to match any outfit you have on. There, it's changing, see? I'd set it to go with your party dress." As Hermione laid the bag on her lap it turned into an ordinary satchel of brown leather.

"Brilliant, Ginny, thank you! I love it." Hermione smiled at Ginny and then looked over at Ron who was looking at the ground. He was definitely paler than usual.

"Are you alright, Ron?" she whispered.

"Oh, yeah," he said raising his head. Everyone looked at him expectantly. It was now down to him to present his gift. Clearing his throat, he stood. "The thing is, Hermione..." he began. He wasn't looking at Hermione, though. He looked anywhere but her. He everyone else's eyes and they all looked at him with encouragement, except Mrs. Weasley, who looked terribly confused. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked, finally meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Of course," she said standing." She tried to hide her confusion, but she couldn't do much to mask it.

"Alright, let's have some music while they're gone, shall we?" asked George who attempted to ease the tension. Nobody had moved, they were all as still as statues.

"What's going on, George?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You'll see soon enough, Molly," Arthur said.

"Arthur Weasley, tell me this instant!"

"Mum...Ron's going to propose to Hermione."

"What?"

"Shhh. I said he's _going_ to. Don't ruin it."

"I thought he'd do it in front of all of us," Mrs. Granger said looking slightly disappointed.

"Well, it's a big thing," said Harry. "The plan didn't exactly go accordingly. I think he might just want some privacy."

Ron pulled Hermione gently towards the strawberry patch then stopped suddenly. Yes, it would be nice to do it in private, but everyone was here for this moment. They wanted to witness it and he found as he stepped through the grass and brambles of the yard that he wanted them to.

"Let's go back."

"What? Ron..."

"I changed my mind about something."

"What are you..."

"I left a parcel back at the house."

"Okay..."

"Just come with me, you won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't, but you're acting strange." She allowed him to pull her back towards the garden and when they arrived, cheers and clapping erupted.

"Stop it, he hasn't done it, yet," George said out the side of his mouth.

"How do you know?" asked Luna

"You'll see, now just cut it out." The clapping died down. Everyone looked around awkwardly.

"Ron, what is going on?" She spun to look at him and there he was before her, down on his knee, the black velvet box opened with the ring shining out of it. She clapped her hands over her mouth, tears instantly building up in her eyes.

"Hermione Granger," Ron began formally. "You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I've loved you..." Hermione's crying became louder and Ron found he was choked up himself. He laughed through the tears as Hermione came closer to him.

"I've loved you for a long time. And I _will_ love you forever. Will you please...will you be my wife?"

"Yes," she said nodding fiercely. She jumped on him for the second time of the night and hugged him close. They kissed and the clapping and cheering and whistling fell around them, but they hardly noticed. Ron took Hermione's left hand gently in his and slid the ring on her finger. As soon as it was on her hand, Fireworks exploded about the Burrow, raining down little heart-shaped sparks.

"That's how I knew," said George. "I rigged the ring to do that!" Everyone laughed and hugged and congratulated the couple.

"This was why I 'forgot,' your birthday," said Ron. "I was going to show up looking dapper with flowers, but, you know...that part sort of got...derailed."

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, kissing him again. This was perfect!

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"So, you weren't mad at me for forgetting?"

"Of course not," she said defensively.

"I bet you were, though," he said. "Harry said you were in a right state."

"Oh alright, yes, I was furious."

"Good," he said and he playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"At least part of the plan worked. You were genuinely surprised?"

"I was," she said. "Thank you."

"Champagne, champagne!" shouted George, pulling them out of their private moment. Ron supposed they'd have lots of private moments to come if they were to be husband and wife. Now was a time to celebrate. The joy that filled the Burrow indeed made Hermione's worry of earlier pale in comparison. Now, she was determined to make sure that no dark clouds were cast over that place. This had been like her second home and now she and Ron would solidify their own home. She felt like she could conquer anything with his hand in hers, their family and friends surrounding them.

"So, when can we start planning?" asked Ginny, stealing a moment of Hermione's time.

"We _just_ got engaged, Ginny. Really, I never pegged you for the type of girl who would go in for that sort of thing."

"People change! Having Fleur for a sister-in-law has helped me explore my more feminine side."

"We'll be sisters-in-law, now," said Hermione with a smile.

"You've always been a sister to me," Ginny said, squeezing her hand. Hermione was examining her ring.

"You'll be my Maid of Honor, won't you?" asked Hermione. Ginny just nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now?" asked Ron.

"No, but you can have your _fiancee." _

"That will take some getting used to," said Hermione.

In the morning, Ron woke before dawn,despite having stayed up well into the early hours. He went out into the yard and picked all the wild flowers he could find and put them in a vase on the kitchen table. He fluffed them up a bit with a spell Ginny had taught him and he had to admit, they looked very nice. Above the door to the flat, he placed a banner that read "Happy Belated Birthday," and then he set to work making breakfast. He fried up some eggs and bacon, toasted some bread, got fresh berries from the refrigerator. The birthday party invitation now read "Congratulations," in bright, dancing letters. Ron smiled to himself. He thought George should definitely patent those cards and sell them in the shop. He made a mental note to tell him so. Placing the breakfast on a tray, he went upstairs feeling happy and relieved. It was done! He'd pulled it of. Ron Weasley had pulled off a successful proposal. He could hardly believe it. Lost in thought, he nearly tripped up the stairs.

"Ron? Is everything alright?" asked Hermione peeking out the door. The clatter of dishes had startled her. When she saw him standing there with the tray, she clapped her hands together.

"You shouldn't have!" she said, brightly in a way that clearly said, he should have done exactly that.

"It's the least I can do. You had an awful day, yesterday."

"You're wrong. It turned out to be the best day."

"Still, you missed out on special birthday treatment. So get back in bed, will you!" Delighted, Hermione returned to bed and allowed Ron to place the tray before her.

"Won't you join me?" she asked.

"Of course. In a minute. Tea or coffee?" he asked.

"Mmm, coffee."

"Be right back," said Ron turning on his heel.

"Ron,"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione."

The End


End file.
